Obstacles
by Katdes
Summary: “Marriages fall apart. It happens. That’s life,” Hermione stated. “Do you want it to fall apart?” Draco whispered. Post-Hogwarts era; epilogue disregarded.


**Disclaimer**: The main protagonists in the story- Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not really own the other characters, but I merely made them up. If you or someone you know bear the same them, then it is clearly pure coincidence.

* * *

**Prologue**

They first met on the train and she thought he was a weird-looking boy with his pale features, white blond hair and pointy chin. She didn't give him any second thought until he started to bully her and her new-found friends, Harry and Ron. It hadn't bothered her, really… but then he started to call her that awful word, _mudblood._ She grew tired of it after a while. There were more incidents after that—slaps, hexes and curses were thrown, and awful words were exchanged.

Nobody knew that the weird-looking boy had a deep affection for the mudblood_. _It was given that his family were against witches and wizards that were not of _pureblood_. They are known as _half-bloods _and _muggle-borns_. Because of that, no one overlooked the fact that the real reason for his abhorrence for the girl was that he wanted her attention. The bushy-haired know-it-all caught the Malfoy heir's heart. He denied this fact for as long as he could remember. Of course, he didn't pursue her. It simply wasn't possible.

They were enemies for all time—even when they got married. No, it was not arranged and definitely not of convenience. They married on their own accord, much to the dismay of many, many people. They were quite happy for years. They respect each other's profession, they share the same opinion on things in general, and of course, their enthusiasm in bed. Who knew that Granger, now Malfoy, could be such a tigress?

It happened quite crazily, actually. They tolerated each other's company during their last year in Hogwarts. They only spoke to each other out of duty since Hermione Granger was made Head Girl and Draco Malfoy was made prefect. Then there was that small get together with the prefects along with the Head students, and, who would have thought that it was Granger and Malfoy that really got along that night?

The Head Boy, Terry Boot, was quite devastated since he fancied the Head Girl and was full of hope in chances of catching the heart of Hermione Granger. It was he who planned the get together. That was his only chance.

But Draco Malfoy ruined it all!

He caught the Head Girl's interest. No one realized that Malfoy was a smart lad, after all. Nobody thought that he would be interested in their conversation, regarding Hogwarts: A History. For a while, four of them, talked about the book. It seemed that it was Hermione and Draco who was most enthusiastic about it. No one bothered the sulking Head Boy at the corner of the room. All of their attention was on the Head Girl and the Slytherin Prefect.

* * *

Malfoy seemed to have matured. And then she realized how much the boy had changed. She didn't think it was possible. He wouldn't be seen with Crabbe or Goyle anymore, only other Slytherins she could not recognize or just did not care to know. He didn't sabotage Gryffindors. He minded his business, until they were together alone, or in the company of the Prefects and Head boy.

He was a bit forward with her. He acted like one of those men in her favorite historical romance novels. He was arrogant, yes, but he can be funny at times. He was intelligent and quite witty. She truly enjoyed his company and soon, she found herself being drawn to him and had been looking forward to their meetings, just to talk to him.

He didn't court her in any way… they just clicked and got together and pretty soon, they were inseparable. Her friends had been enraged when they saw the two of them together and very calmly, she told them that it was her choice on who she should be with and if they were her real friends, they would understand her feelings for their former enemy.

They took it well, surprisingly, which delighted and relieved her. But then Ron had to go ruin it all. "He doesn't really like you, you know. I think this is some plot to get close to you and then humiliate you or something! Believe me, I don't think you're his type at all."

She lost her reserve and the volcano inside erupted—"Why, Ron?! For once, someone had put his attention on me while you two were so busy with your girlfriends. Is it so unbelievable that someone could be interested in me? It's amazing how I can be friends with you after all this time when you look upon me that way. It's been nice knowing you, Ronald Weasley. I _hope_ I don't see you around." She walked away with Draco, who was staring daggers at the red-head. If looks could kill… Harry and Ginny were happy for Hermione, but not happy for her choice of man. But they tolerated Draco Malfoy's company for her sake, and vice versa. We couldn't say the same for the other Gryffindors and Slytherins, but it didn't matter. Her closest friends' opinion mattered over theirs.

Ron apologized a few weeks later. "You should know I didn't mean what I said, Hermione. I'm truly sorry. I was having a bad day then. I had a terrible fight with Lavender over something useless and then I saw you with Malfoy! I'm really, really sorry, Hermione. Will you ever forgive me?"

Hermione thought he sounded ridiculous and he looked pathetic. She forgave him. She wouldn't throw years of friendship over some stupid fight regarding her new boyfriend.

As for Draco, he was only a little less than tolerant. He knew he was being unfair, but he couldn't help it. The Gryffindors annoy him and only preferred Hermione's company. He wondered how Hermione can be friends with people as daft as them. He also thought that Hermione belonged to Ravenclaw, rather than Gryffindor. But he guessed, for Hermione's sake, that he should at least be civil. They are doing quite the same, after all. It wouldn't be fair.

Her friends hadn't anticipated that they would last for as long as they did. Six years… and then they got married. They never thought that Hermione could stand that pompous Malfoy git, especially with her extra ordinary temper. Goodness! They never even imagined Hermione eloping with Malfoy to France. It was so out of character for Hermione. Well, they guessed, that people change. But not so much as she had forgotten them. She came back sun-kissed and glowing, announcing that she got married with Draco Malfoy in France on impulse.

She told them, "Draco will always be the one and I don't think it would matter if you guys told me that he is wrong for me. He's perfect and I would never want to let him go."

They nodded their consent, kissed and hugged her, offering their congratulations. The couple threw a dinner party with their closest friends and some family members as a celebration for the newly weds. That was the night Hermione met the wrath of the other Malfoys. Narcissa and Lucius were furious and they refuse to accept a _muggleborn_ in the family. She tainted the Malfoy name and blood. Draco, who was less than composed than his parents, that they would lose their son if they didn't accept the lady of his life. She will be there to stay, and they really couldn't do anything about it. He's of age and he would do damn well what he pleased.

The Malfoys sat there, shocked, and then Narcissa kissed her son on the forehead and said, "I can never afford to lose my only son. If she makes you happy, then so be it." She squeezed Hermione's hand a second. Hermione understood the hidden message in Narcissa's eyes. Despite her words, she would only tolerate her for Draco's sake. Lucius wouldn't accept this whatsoever, so he stormed out. Narcissa, determined to calm him down and make him understand, followed him out. They never went back to the party.

Hermione's parents, on the other hand, felt a little hurt about the fact that she eloped with some man, rather than faced the society and married him like a normal couple should. Hermione apologized and they accepted. As long their little girl was happy, it wouldn't matter any other way. Mr. and Mrs. Granger adored Draco. He charmed the living daylights out of them, and they look upon him with stars in their eyes.

"Now I'm not surprised why Hermione held a tight leash on you, young man. You're quite the character there, eh? She's lucky," Mrs. Granger gushed.

"I'm the lucky one. Hermione is perfect in every way and I don't really deserve her," Draco replied.

Females within earshot sighed, oohed and aahed. They gushed and fawned over Hermione, exclaiming how lucky she was with Draco. Hermione could only blush and despite his words, she felt she deserved every inch of him. Whatever his actions and thoughts were before, didn't matter. What only mattered was now and now was so blissful. She never wanted this to ever end. He was perfect and just right for her.

* * *

Those blissful days lasted for a couple of years. Sure, they had their ups and downs. Hell, the fought like cat and dog, but in the end, it didn't matter. They made up and continue their days, glorious and happy. It wasn't until their seventh anniversary that things really went wrong. It was their worst fight and somehow, they never recovered.

Hermione was planning an especially wonderful dinner party for Draco and then after the festivities, she was going to tell him the great news. She was finally pregnant! She was three months long. She never noticed until she realized that her stomach was growing. She never had the symptoms and she had irregular menstruation, so it never occurred to her until how many months. She tried a couple of muggle pregnancy tests, just in case. All turned out positive. Her heart started to pound wildly in her ears and she felt scared and at the same time, ecstatic.

It was a week before his birthday and one Tuesday, he came home from work distracted. Whenever she asked what was wrong, he would smile at her and claim that there wasn't anything wrong—stress, he kept saying. She shrugged it off. Whatever it was, she truly hoped it really was only stress. Probably some problem in the company he worked for.

She found out three days later what was bothering him. She was so worried that she stopped doing her work at that moment and went to his office and she found him embracing a red-headed woman. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest, she thought it might break her ribs, and her hands started shaking. A sob escaped from her and Draco whipped around. He saw her state and started to walk to her, but the woman kept her hold on him. "Get away from me, Lacey," he growled. The woman stepped away from him immediately at his tone and looked at the shaking woman.

Hermione stared at Draco with eyes so full of pain that she might have been struck by the cruciatus curse. She ran as fast as her shaking legs can carry her. So many thoughts danced in her head. Who was that woman, Lacey? Was she the reason why Draco was so distracted? Was he having an affair? Was he looking for another woman's affections due to lack of sex, since they haven't gotten any in two weeks? Which one was the right question to ask? But she couldn't. She couldn't speak and every time she thought of the last scene, it made her heart ache more.

She wanted the perfect ending—just like the ones in her own books. She refused to listen to his reasoning and he also refused to go after her if she didn't want to listen. He clearly wasn't wanted around.

He decided to let her go for now. He would explain everything later, since he was due for an urgent meeting with the board members of the company in a few minutes. But he came home to an empty house. The moment he stepped into it, he knew she wasn't there. There was no aroma of something being cooked in the kitchen. He threw himself on the couch and felt like the worst person in the world. Teal, their cat, came forward and jumped on his stomach. She meowed as he stroked her fur. "I already miss her, too, Teal." Goodness, he was such a fool.

* * *

Lacey Hurst was the woman who was hugging Draco. They were childhood friends and they promised each other they would find each other in the later years. Lacey had looked him up and found him. Lacey threw herself in his arms and told him of their promises together which he could not recall. In fact, he couldn't remember much during his childhood. It was bleak and not memorable and he'd choose the present over the past.

He recalled a couple of scenarios and started smiling. And then they started to laugh at those old memories. She caught him off guard and grabbed the opportunity to kiss him. He froze and when he realized the situation, he pushed her away so hard that she stumbled on the floor. "I'm sorry," he'd said. "I think we neglected the small acquaintance talk. I'm married, and I have an obligation with my wife. I love her and I would never, ever betray her like this."

Lacey pushed away from the floor and smiled like a chesire cat. "You keep telling yourself that," she'd replied.

"She is my everything, Lacey. And I want you to get out—now! I don't know what your intentions are, but it's best that you stay away." With that said, he opened the door and showed her out. The lady had the nerve to wink at him as she left.

The next day, she came back and apologized. She wanted to stay friends with him and keep in touch. He reluctantly said yes, but she has to respect the fact that he was happily married. She said she will and so she hugged him. And that was the moment Hermione chose to enter the office.

Hermione was not the jealous type. It was also his fault, of course. He should have told her about Lacey. And that woman! Goodness, she was such an affectionate person that she never knew when she invaded personal space. Draco hadn't heard from his wife in four weeks or so, but he heard from her friend, Emily Seager, that she was doing quite well. Guess that proved him that she could do well without him.

He was a wreck! He hadn't slept much in the last four weeks. He hated waking up in the mornings because her face wouldn't be the first thing he saw in the morning. He hated crawling to bed at night because she wasn't there. Her clothes and shoes were gone; she took them while he was probably at work. Every time he was in town, his eyes kept searching for those brown eyes that haunted him. The letters he sent went unanswered. He was left with memories and their pictures. She didn't bother to take any of them.

So much for their happy ending.

* * *

**To be continued**. How was it? Any comments, suggestions, violent reactions?


End file.
